Strawberry jam
by BabaDochia
Summary: Renji's crush on Ichigo is getting more intense than ever. When an unexpected chance appears, will the fukutaicho take it? Well, of course he will! (RenIchi)


The tapping on the window woke Renji up from his beautiful (and naughty) dream. Damn window! Damn tapper! Could he not have a moment of intimacy for himself and for his dream lover, Ichigo Kurosaki? Renji sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was already becoming a habit. Since Ichigo had left Soul Society, he had only (but only) dreamt about him. It had started in an innocent manner, with light flirting, butterfly kisses, a hand on the butt, that sort of simple gestures. But then, Renji's fantasies have gotten out of hand. He had become greedier and more lustful towards his orange haired companion… and now there was no night in which he would not dream about doing all the naughty things in the world to Ichigo.

TAP-TAP

-What? yelled Renji, annoyed.

-A message, fukutaicho Abarai, said the neutral voice of a messenger.

-Ah…whispered the redhead.

He got up from his comfortable bed and quickly opened the door. In front of him stood a typical messenger, eyeing him with big shocked eyes. Renji waited a bit, but the man wasn't reacting. Following his look, he gazed down at his naked tattooed chest. Was the messenger actually checking him out?

-Oi, look up! he said loudly, grabbing the man by the collar of his jacket. What's your message?

-A…Abarai-san, stammered the messenger.

-Speak! yelled Renji, losing his patience.

-Well, the Commander General requests you presence as soon as possible, sir! he said quietly, while his eyes travelled downward again.

Renji noticed that and, without putting much thought into it, he slammed the man, then closed the door soundly.

-Damn pervert, he whispered and began to get ready for his meeting.

**~20 minutes later~**

-Abarai, your mission is to go to the human world and help Kurosaki destroy a group of hollows that are headed to Karakura, explained old man Yamamoto with a sleepy voice.

Renji's heart beat quicken at hearing his dream lover's name. Him and Ichigo, fighting together, seeing him sweat, seeing him breath hard like he always does in his dreams when Renji enters his…

-You have to leave immediately, Abarai! ordered the Commander, then dismissed him with a wave of his right hand.

Renji didn't need to hear that twice. He got home as quickly as possible and packed a small bag. He really hoped that, with luck (tons of luck), he would spend more time naked than with clothes on.

Not an hour later, he was being transported to the human world. With his backpack on his back, he wandered the silent streets, heading towards Ichigo's house. Oh, he hoped he was home alone! That would make things so much easier.

Suddenly, he felt a huge spiritual pressure coming from a nearby park. Was the group of hollows already here? That wouldn't fit the Soul Society records, but he should check it out nevertheless. Getting into his shinigami form, he sprinted towards the park, the spiritual pressure growing more and more.

-There's more than one hollow in there, he whispered and quickened his pace.

The town park was a real battlefield. Seven hollows were walking around, roaring and breaking everything in their way. Looking better, Renji noticed an orange haired man swinging his sword among them, kicking and cutting everything he could.

Without letting the emotions get to him (too much), he got Zabimaru out and went to help his oh-so-sexy dream lover.

-Ichigo! yelled Renji and cut a hollow that threatened to pierce the orange haired man.

Kurosaki turned to face him and Renji could see happiness in those beautiful eyes of his. "Don't look so fucking joyful or I might just have to kiss you right on the spot, idiot!" thought Renji halfheartedly and continued the fight.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking towards Ichigo's house, having finished the job. Kurosaki had a few scratches that Renji had promised to heal once they got home.

The walk was silent, but the redhead liked it that way. He could admire Ichigo better, his toned muscles that could be noticed even when he had a shirt on, his full lips, pink and delicious looking…Renji wondered if Ichigo tasted like strawberry like his name said. Uh, he had always loved strawberries…he loved strawberry jam as well. Maybe Ichigo had some. Then he could lick it of his…

-Thank you, Renji, smiled Ichigo and patted his shoulder, squeezing just a little.

Renji could feel himself getting too excited. Damn his stupid body! He couldn't allow it now when Ichigo had just initiated physical contact with his own will. The redhead squeezed Ichigo's arm as a response and smiled just a bit. Suddenly, Kurosaki blushed a bit, making Renji's heart jump…no, race… no, his heart was just going insane.

After getting home, Ichigo went to the bathroom to get some disinfectant and bandages, while Renji was getting more comfortable on the couch and watching some random anime. Ichigo returned with the needed items and sat next to the redhead.

-Be careful, please. I don't like it when it stings, complained Ichigo timidly.

Renji looked at his cute face.

-I promise I'll be as gentle as possible, Kurosaki, said the redhead with a knowing smile.

He got the disinfectant and started on one of Ichigo's worst wounds, the one on his neck. He started to clean it gently.

-Ow, it hurts! complained Ichigo childishly.

Renji smiled again, then added some more liquid, this time blowing slowly on Ichigo's neck. Suddenly, he could feel the orange haired man's skin heating under his fingers. Was that because of his blowing? Renji felt himself getting a bit heated at the thought. He should verify this theory. Moving to the wound on Ichigo's back, he put a tiny bit of disinfectant on the wound and watched the other man's muscles contract at the sudden sting. He blew again to keep the pain away and he could feel Ichigo's skin burning even more. He smirked. This was going to be easier than expected.

Renji let go of the medical item and got a bandage. He put it on the wound, massaging Ichigo's muscles just a bit. The orange haired man leaned into his touch willingly so, encouraged, the older shinigami started to rub some more. He got to his dream lover's shoulders, squeezing lightly, then down and down until he was near his butt. Ichigo closed his eyes unconsciously and whispered:

-Renji, no, you shouldn't…

Just then, Renji rubbed harder at his lower back, making Ichigo's body curl in his hands and making the man moan loudly. Renji could feel himself getting hard. Ichigo was moaning at his touch! At his! Oh, his fantasies could finally come true.

With new found courage, Renji embraced his companion from behind and pressed his naked back on his muscular chest. Ichigo moaned again at the sudden contact. The redhead's hands roamed on Kurosaki's toned chest, squeezing his nipples just a bit, while his mouth had already found its way to his neck, biting and sucking the skin. Mm, he was delicious and soft. His hands got lower and lower, until they got to his waistline. Should he go even lower or would Ichigo get mad? Renji thought it through for a bit, but decided that this might be the only chance he had to see his fantasies come to life so he moved his hands under Ichigo's pants while still biting at his neck.

He heard his shinigami companion yelp in surprise when Renji had touched his aroused penis and had started to rub it gently. Suddenly, Ichigo got out of his arms and looked at the redhead a bit fearful.

-I…I don't think we should do this, Abarai! he said, stammering.

Renji couldn't avoid looking a bit disappointed. Well, here goes his dream.

-It's not that I don't want to…,whispered Ichigo.

At that, the redhead looked up in surprise.

-It's just…I have no experience and…,stammered the orange haired man again.

Renji could not believe his ears! Ichigo wanted him as well, but was embarrassed because he was a virgin. A happy smile settled on the older shinigami's face. He walked slowly towards Ichigo and embraced him slowly, while whispering devilishly:

-We'll take it slow, dearest. Do you have any strawberry jam?


End file.
